Oresama No Blog
by Strawberriesftw
Summary: This is just a little fun miniseries that I'll be doing while I have writer's block with my story. It's basically Gilbert/Prussia's blog or journal. It might actually have some PruCan in it. Rated T for mild language in future entries/chapters.
1. July 20

Oresama No Blog

7/20

I was really awesome today.

Roderich and I got into another fight. I threatened to claim his vital regions again, so he shut up. That smug aristocrat needs to learn that I'm more awesome than he is. I mean, what does he do? He plays the piano. Big whoop. Anyone can sit at that oversize table with buckteeth and play some kind of song. It's not like it takes any real skill. It's not like it's as complicated as what I do. Being awesome takes up my entire schedule.

Well, anyway, other than that...Me and West and his two buddies went to meet some people I don't care about. I think one of them was Alfred. I dunno, I didn't pay any attention. I was too busy tickling the back of Kiku's neck with a weed so he thinks a bug is behind him. Ha ha ha. That game lasted for half an hour until West caught me and confiscated my weed. Ha. That sounds funny. My weed.  
Well. That's all I got for today.

-Gilbert the awesome-


	2. July 21

7/21

I was really awesome today.

West dragged me places. I didn't really care...He took me, Feli and Kiku to some store and he wouldn't even buy me something! I'm not talking to him for the rest of the day, that's not awesome.

Kesesesese~ I got Feli kicked out of the store. It was friggin' awesome. I told him that West would like him more if he climbed up on the shelves. He questioned me at first but I said it was 'cause it shows off your ability to climb. Some lady came up to us and asked him to leave. West knew it was my fault, though.

West says that tomorrow we're meeting with more not-so-awesome people. Goodie. I'll probably find some awesome things to do like get Kiku or Feli in trouble. Feli is pretty awesome, more awesome than West or Kiku...Oh well. It's fun to pick on any of them. Except for West, he'll kick my ass or deprive me of wurst or something if I pick on him.

Well, that's all I got for now.

-Gilbert the awesome-

**AN; Sorry for the fail entry~ ;u;**


	3. July 23

7/23

Today; Me, West, Kiku, and Feli got back from training. We were there for a long time and West confiscated all the stuff I use to make journal entries. So that's why you guys haven't heard from the awesome me in a while.

Training was fun, I guess. West expected me to help, but that's not awesome. Instead of helping, I got Feli to slack off with me so he could entertain me. That didn't go on for long. Feli got his panties in a bunch 'cause West was yelling at him to actually do something, so the kid flipped his friggin' lid. Hey that rhymes! Awesome!

West says that we've got a meeting tomorrow. "We," meaning him, Kiku, and Feli. But I really don't care, I'll tag along anyway. Besides, it's real fun to make faces at people. This one time, I made a face to Arthur and he glared at me and made a face back. We basically just sat there making faces at each other. Then West yelled at him for making faces for no reason and disturbing the meeting. Kesesesesese~

That's all I got for now.

-Gilbert the awesome-


	4. July 24 and 25

7/24

That meeting I had to go to? Not awesome. It was friggin' boring. West was up to all my awesome tricks and he made sure that I wasn't sitting across from anyone who might react to my facial expressions. Y'know what West's problem is? He has no freakin' sense of humor, that's what.

He sat me across from some guy who was really quiet. Like…Really, really quiet. Even if he tried to talk, someone would talk louder than him and drown him out. I tried to make a face at him, but he didn't seem to notice me at all. That jerk! How dare he not notice the awesome me? At the next meeting, which is tomorrow, I will make him notice me!

That's all for now;

-Gilbert the Awesome-

7/25

Kesesesesese~! The meeting I went to today was awesome. That guy sat across from me again today. Whenever West wasn't looking, I would toss something at his head and blame it on the guy across from me. But that was the not so awesome part…West said, "There is nobody there, stop interrupting the meeting!"

That's weird. I mean, I saw the guy right in front of me. He even glared at me when I blamed stuff on him. Anyway…After that plan bombed, I just threw stuff at the guy. I coulda sworn he said, "Maple" just as my eraser made contact with his face. West glared at me again when he heard me snickering. We've got one more meeting tomorrow and I can't wait to pick on that guy. Maybe next time, West will actually see him.

That's all for now;

-Gilbert the Awesome-

**AN; YAY FOR 2 ENTRIES IN ONE~ -Dances around- Yeah, I lost internet for a bit and I wasn't able to update. So here's some extra Gilbert-y goodness~!**


End file.
